Alive Again
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Caroline comes to the rescue when Stefan mummifies him. What if She convinces him to let her save him? / AU, C/K with S/K and S/C friendship / R&R / One-shot /


His heartbeat is the only thing he can hear.

It rings in his ears and echoes through his mind.

He stares at those eyes, hurt and betrayal shines through those baby blue eyes.

He gaped at him, his thought he could clearly read: _Why would you do this? You, who was my friend? How could you?_

He didn't know. And as he watch his body, the corpse, fall down to the floor, the feeling sinks in. He has killed, or mummified, the Original Hybrid. The one who so long ago he considered his brother.

_What has he done._

He stares in shock at him on the floor, his veins popping out in his skin in a gruesome manner.

Then he sees a blur of blonde run past him in a inhuman speed, and fall onto the body on the floor.

_Caroline. _

She was sobbing and crying for him to come back, mumbling and whispering with grief. She fumbled to bite her own wrist and give him so blood.

Stefan, again, didn't know what to do.

He looked behind him, Damon and the others were already long gone. They were expecting him to put the body in the coffin.

He frowned, he had to make a decision and fast.

"Caroline.." He said warningly, he knelled behind her, trying to stop her.

"No, no, no." She mumbled, getting away from him and closer to Klaus' corpse. "You don't understand! H-he saved me. He cared about me."

Stefan shook his head, and was going to say something before she interrupted him.

"He wasn't evil, Stefan! Not really. I saw his humanity, he was just misunderstood!" She yelled, hopelessly.

Stefan simply looked away from the crying Blonde, closing his eyes.

"You know that, don't you? You know and you still did this. Why?" She asked, practically shouting the question at him.

Stefan looked at her with wide eyes, his jaw clenched then he looked down, refusing to answer.

She moves closer to Klaus, until she was holding his head in her lap, stroking his dead skin and hair softly.

"You may not know this, but Klaus likes to draw. He paints… like a true artist. He drew me." She laughed sadly, tears in her eyes. "I've never looked so beautiful." She smiled sadly at him.

"He loves to see the world; Paris, Rome, Tokyo. He promised me all of them, he promised he show me the world. And a part of me was excited. I _wanted _to see the world with him. When I was with him I forgot all about Tyler. I know how that might sound,

and I felt so guilty afterwards. But I couldn't help it. I pretended that meant nothing to me, that Tyler was my forever. But I was fooling myself, because when I got know him; he wasn't just Klaus, he was Nik. I got to the know who he really was and I fell in love with him. I don't want to lose him, Stefan. Not when I finally got him." She looked up at him, her blue eyes big and pleading.

"What about Tyler?" he uttered, shocked.

"I care about him and I love him as a friend. But we were never meant to be." Caroline said, her voice sure. "I broke up with him earlier, right after Klaus saved me and when I realized how I really felt."

Stefan nodded, understanding despite everything. He really didn't know what to do. He knew Caroline was right, but did they really went through all of this for nothing? He wasn't sure.

"Please, Stefan. He's different with me, I can see it. Just please." She pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

Caroline was his friend, what kind of person would he be if he didn't her what made her truly happy? He knew she was telling the truth, he just didn't want to regret it later on. Klaus has done horrible things, horrible unimaginable things, but so has him. So if he was worth forgiven, wasn't Klaus too? And Caroline was right, Klaus really wasn't that bad when you get to know him. He was misunderstood.

But what about Elena? She would never be safe, if he awoke Klaus. And He was sure Klaus wouldn't give up his hybrids, especially not after what just happened.

But couldn't they agree to a truce? Stefan hoped for. At the same time, this was Klaus. He wasn't sure he was too happy about truces. But Stefan figured Caroline could convince him.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked her.

"More than I've ever been in my life." Caroline replied, Her voice more confident than he's ever heard it.

Stefan finally nodded, leaving Caroline to get some blood bags. He was about to awaken Klaus, the Original Hybrid whom he's just killed. This wasn't going to end well.

_Open your eyes, please open your eyes, _She thought repeatedly.

Caroline was feeding The boy at her lap some much needed blood for him to awaken. All she wanted was to see those beautiful blue eyes open again and his skin to go back to its healthy glow.

She wanted to see that sexy smirk cross his lips.

She wanted to hear his voice, with the smooth British accent.

She wanted to feel his warmth and smell his scent.

She wanted to talk to him and hold him.

Just to be with him.

The last blood bag was gone and empty, and still nothing.

"Nik? Nik, please wake up." She shook him, holding his head and sobbed into it when she got no response. "Please"

Then suddenly she felt it, it was small but it was there. She felt Klaus twitch or slightly move. She stared at him for any movement, narrowing her eyes.

He coughed.

And opened his eyes.

She sighed, The relief that she felt wasn't even in this world.

"Caroline?" He asked, his voice hoarse and low. He tried to get up but found he was still weak.

"Shh, don't speak. Save your strength." She whispered, touching his lips with her finger. She smiles up at him before gathering him in her arms again.

He was alive.

_Alive. _

"Why?" He uttered, ignoring her warning.

She looked at him, his eyes were sad, showing off his feelings of hurt and betrayal. He was vulnerable. She doesn't think she's ever seen him so vulnerable before. So open and broken.

"Because I care about you, and I don't want you to die." Caroline says softly and gently. "And I'm willing to give you a chance, give _us _a chance."

"Are you sure?" Nik asked, shocked but wary.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She simply says, smiling up at him but her eyes were serious.

He smiles back, and she's never seen anything more beautiful.

And when he moves closer to meet his forehead with hers, she kisses him. It was slow and passionate and intense. He kissed her back. _He knows how to kiss damn it, _she thinks. She loves the feel of his lips on hers, She could feel his warmth breath on her. And all she thinks is how happy she is that he's alive.

They have a lot to worry about, and they have a talk about what they're going to do. But right now she's not thinking about any of it. Right now, she's just happy he's alive and warm in her arms.

_**I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. **_

_**They try to pull me away but they don't the truth**_

**A/N: So I just really wanted to write because everyone's super depressed about the last episode and so this is my version of what I wish would have happened. If you guys already didn't figure this was AU and yeah! Hope you liked it! XD **


End file.
